User talk:SigvartTheDemon
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Sigvart Knoxon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Kastera1000 (talk) 17:25, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Reply to: The Fallen Angels Campaign Approval Sure I'll give approval to this Vice President Spocklan116 04:07, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Re: Watch your Spelling Ah I was not aware of that, well carry on then and welcome to the wiki. And please excuse my temper from the last time we interacted on fallout Fanon. CaptainCain (talk) 11:37, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Re: Texas' Tales There you go; a nice, long statement about Outer Heaven. --Kastera (talk) 06:29, July 22, 2014 (UTC) The Enclave and Outer Heaven Hello there, and sorry I haven't been around or replied to our most recent RP in so long, I've been busy irl with work and family and such. I like how you're thinking ahead as far as future RP scenarios, interactions, and just overall fanon goes, but I have a little different vision for the Enclave planned. Rather than keeping their role as the same designated 'evil' and/or 'antagonist/villain' ad nauseum (no offense if you like that of course, but I personally despise it), I intended on adapting them into more of a dark hero or anti-hero type overall role, but occasionally delving into darker interactions as well with the option to treat them as the antagonist or not. The Enclave does indeed need allies... but in my fanon, they've already secured one. The reorganized remnants of the Enclave's Secret Service has been infiltrating the Legion for years with sleeper agent Enclave civilians, subterfuge, and my character, Special Agent CRONOS himself. Enclave High Command, after learning of the fall of Navarro at the hands of the NCR decades ago, has made vengeance upon them and the Brotherhood a contested priority. With the Legion being used as unknowing temporary wrenches to break open and cripple the NCR... and with their accepting of (or forced accepting) compliant/competent Wastelanders... the Enclave is capable of wiping out Brotherhood presences anywhere they might be encountered, quite frankly. While I should hate to see your faction and mine engage each other... I don't foresee them becoming allies for very long either. I could picture a mutual agreed upon ceasefire, or becoming trading partners... but that's about it. That's just my perspective on the matter however though, but I'm happy you're coming to me with ideas. :) 08:38, August 23, 2014 (UTC) :Sorry man, just been really busy irl and back and forth between wikis. Completely forgot about our conversation. But yes, your last message managed to convince me the Enclave and Outer Heaven could do something productive amongst each other, rebuilding individual pieces of America back brick by damn brick. One other thing though, my own customary factions, [[Raven Combine and the Mutant Liberation Army are tear-assing throughout all of the Great Midwestern Commonwealth. True guerilla warfare at it's finest. :Not only is the Enclave allied with the Combine, they're the Combine's favorite customers, who's been providing them with advanced combat armor, energy weapons, and bottle caps for nearly 30 years now in exchange for distraction jobs to help cloak the Enclave's presence in certain locales. :The M.L.A on the other hand though, is really doing a number on the recovering Enclave though. With Legion too far away, the Combine is their only allies in within Chicago. Perhaps in exchange for footholds in your neck of the woods... I could give you footholds in mine. In exchange for the overall alliance and trading, of course. 14:12, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Terms Well then, feel free to make the RP and I'll try and conclude it with you. 17:46, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Your new character Hey there, I got a few minutes atm, and wanted to holler at you about your new character, Femme. While I truly and really do appreciate your recognition/acknowledgment of some of my fanon enough to include it with your own, I think you've slightly misinterpreted what the Mutant Liberation Army's idealogy is. Quite frankly, they despise humans, both pure and (especially) near-humans. Their either utilized (pretty rarely also) as brainwashed slave sleeper agents, cannon fodder, or test subjects for those wacky ghoul scientists of theirs trying to cook up their own terrifying version of the next phase of the FEV. Unless your new character Femme has either been indoctrinated to the gills by M.L.A 'Acolytes' (their 'diplomats' to other settlements) to essentially despise and shun her biological humanity... or is, with all due respect, crazier than a raped goat...? I don't think she'd be so, willing to fight on behalf of the M.L.A. They don't stand for equality of any kind, they're the polar opposite of what the Enclave's idealogy was in Fallout 2, but twisted in reverse toward humanity. Hate and fear in retaliation for hate and fear, basically. That's the theme I was going for with them anyway. Again though, appreciate the consistent nods you give me in your fanon, and you can expect the exact same in return in my future fanon additions. 20:28, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Good idea Saw your new fanon page, and I must say, I like this idea. Makes the browsing of individual fanons even more educational as to how overall 'different' it might be to official canon. Although to be honest, most if not all of the endings seen in Fallout 2 (except the destruction of the oil rig obviously) were unconfirmed in Fallout: New Vegas. Would you mind creating one of these pages for myself as well? I'd do it myself, but every time I attempt to make a new page here, I'm met with a content encoding error through my browser. So in essence, I can't make any new pages anymore. Which is why I come to you, and considering you've already got the format for this down, I figure I could share my own endings with you and you could include them in a 'Eden2012's Fanon' page. Starting with FO2, they are as follows: *Arroyo: Arroyo's elder lived for many years after the destruction of the Enclave. She was pleased that the ancient separation between Vault 13 and the Vault Dweller had been reconciled, and many were the times she told you that she wished the Vault Dweller were alive to have seen the reconciliation take place. The Elder passed away in her sleep, certain that the safety of your new village had been secured and was now flourishing. Many of the older Arroyo residents believe that she now lives in the vault of the sky, telling the Vault Dwellers of your brave deeds. Modoc: The extermination of the Slags only created new problems for Modoc. Unable to find the Slags underground cistern that sustains the crops, Modoc is hit hard by the resultant drought. Over the next several years, the people of Modoc either move away or die of starvation. The Den: Metzger's business in the slave trade soon fades with the removal of the Mordino family. The Den continues to attract criminals, and Metzger's business practices delve further into drugs and prostitution. The Den soon becomes a rallying point and a safe haven for raiders in the region. Vault City: In the years to come, Vault City suffered greatly from raider attacks. Eventually, the situation grew so desperate the Citizens were forced to request aid from NCR. Within a month, a large detachment of the NCR's military was stationed in Vault City. The military presence quickly became an occupation force, and Vault City became the first of NCR's border territories. New Reno: The Salvatore Family of New Reno, having profited from their ties to Navarro, used their laser weaponry to burn the other families into submission. The resultant massacre was dubbed "Ash Friday" and is still celebrated in New Reno to this day. The Salvatore's themselves are eventually burned alive by mercenaries and bounty hunters hired by the NCR which took offense to their Enclave connections, however. Gecko: Optimizing Gecko's reactor creates a power surplus in Gecko. The Vault City council, unable to expand because of their limited power supply, yields to internal pressure and is forced to take over Gecko to control the reactor. The peaceful ghouls of Gecko become slaves and spend the rest of their lives serving Vault City. Harold: You still hear mention of Harold from time to time. Apparently, the tree growing from his head has gotten larger, and if rumors are to be believed, fruit is growing from it. The seeds are said to be remarkably tough, and several of them have taken root even in the most barren stretches of the wasteland. Redding: Several years after the Chosen one sold the Excavator Chip to Dangerous Dan McGrew, Dan used the superior production of his Morningstar Mine to buy the Kokoweef mine and then to reopen the Great Wanamingo Mine. Dan then used his industrial clout to forge an alliance of convenience with the families of New Reno, trading gold in return for protection. Broken Hills: The destruction of the mutants ensured the death of the town. Without their strength and ability to withstand the toxins within the mine, the valuable ore proved unattainable. Those who caused this destruction rejoiced at first… until they realized the foolishness of what they had done. They struggled to keep the community flourishing, but to no avail. The winds and the waste scoured Broken Hills from the map. NCR: Already weakened by the failure to annex Vault 15, President Tandi is forced to retire when her own Vice-President Carlson accuses her of complicity in Councilman Westin's death. As the new President, Carlson wastes no time securing his grip on power. Under his rule, expansion slows, as he is more concerned about lining his own pockets than furthering the cause of civilization. Vault 15: The squatters of Vault 15 continued their meaningless, non-productive lives. No one noticed when the desert wastes finally claimed 'The Squat'... Vault 13/Talking Deathclaws: By eliminating the deathclaws of Vault 13 you banished yet another species to the realms of extinction, proving, once again, that genocide is a viable solution to any problem... San Francisco/Shi: The strain of plant the scientists were growing mutated, gaining a measure of sentience. It killed the laboratory technicians and took over the laboratory in which it was first conceived. It took a massive concentration of resources to crush the being, and this left the Shi poverty-stricken. They disappeared into the wastes. San Francisco/Hubologists: The Hubologist scientists ensured a safe and speedy launch of the Quetzel. Unfortunately, they didn't account for having recycled air aboard their ship, and they perished in orbit. The Enclave: The destruction of the Enclave erased all trace of President Richardson from history. Now the title of "President" is used as a bogeyman to frighten children. Fallout 3: The Lone Wanderer's karma was neutral. The Enclave was defeated at the end of Fallout 3, but managed to regroup and retreat en masse following the nuking of the Brotherhood's Citadel. Project Purity succeeds, with the help of President John Henry Eden's Modified FEV. Liberty Prime is destroyed. The ghouls, led by Roy Phillips attempting to assume control over Tenpenny Tower are exterminated and peace is restored. (WIP) Fallout: New Vegas: The Courier's karma was neutral and/or evil. Caesar's Legion wins with Caesar alive. The NCR retreats back into California with the Legion in pursuit. Arcade Gannon and Cannibal Johnson are killed by the Courier for refusing to assist the rest of the Enclave remnants in garnering vengeance against the NCR. The Brotherhood Bunker is destroyed and Veronica is killed. Benny was killed. The Courier allows Ulysses to launch the Divide's nukes at the NCR, and makes peace with him. Boone is killed. (WIP) 22:20, February 11, 2015 (UTC) :Perfect. Much appreciated! 02:29, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Your RP idea Glad to know and appreciate you've been keeping up on my new fanon then since the next part I gotta write-up for CRONOS' story deals with the oil rigs 'internal sabotage' heavily, and will help emphasize the critical damage it inflicted on the Enclave's leadership and the entire faction as a result. And that's where our vision for the Enclave starts to differ, you wish to see them not only recover and eventually succeed, but on such a level it would undoutedly, and completely change my own personally conceived notions about their future. The resource trading franchise and casual/neutral (and covert) military alliance we've established between the Enclave and your faction Outer Heaven is as far I'd like to tread with the concept. This is all my own personal opinion... but I dislike the prospect of huge nation-states jutting up everywhere out of the woodwork of the leftovers of a post-nuclear wasteland, and I think that detracts from, if not outright contradicts one of the series' recurring themes: 'human nature/war never changes'. With that being said, do you think you would see the Enclave from Fallout 2 (or even Fallout 3, but mostly 2) entering into an honest-to-goodness military and trading alliance with an entity that has access to more manpower than the Enclave's rapidly stagnating population at least a hundred times over... just isn't how they'd roll, IMHO. I always thought of them as not never counting on anything or really even actually planning for when they might come into contact with anything remotely resembling something more or equally as powerful, which is why they just went along with research and development into the most nightmarishly effective chemical (maybe ANY, type of weapon) weapon ever created. This kind of depends on your personal outlook, but I like to think the whole reason they just went ahead and hurried along with the Project, is because they were so baffled and impatient with the prospect of having to adapt to the revelation that they're not alone in being both human, and survivors of World War III in general. Also depending on your viewpoint (apparently), the Enclave's whole identity is a shadow/continuity of government rump state, founded in a last gasp effort and on the assumption that they were to be carrying on as the last, final, and only pure remnant of the pre-War United States of America's government... is sort of sent flying backwards on it's rear-end when theirs already several factions that have expanded and rebuilt so much, successfully, and to the point where some people wouldn't even be taking propaganda from a group like the Enclave, a group calling itself and carrying itself as the legally-authorized continuation of the state. Why would groups such as the NCR, or the city of New Canaan, or the well-oiled and refined resource machine that is the Crimson Caravan Company or the Gun Runners even need, be unquestioning of or even want the Enclave or any of what it has to offer when they've already belonged to something practically carbon-copied directly from the Enclave's planned goal likely from their CREATION: from the ashes of the war rebuild the glory and success of America as it's official... one and only rump state remnant..? They wouldn't. Some might take offense to the notion of rebuilding and/or preserving what they feel led to the end of the world in the Brotherhood's case, others to their mere effort into becoming anything successful enough to compete with or oppose the NCR's level of power or territory in the NCR's case. Just like Christopher Columbus and the pioneers that originally discovered the bonafide continent of North America... the Enclave didn't anticipate encountering a completely new, and very different native people... little lone one allegedly made stronger and more resistant to harm by the effects of bio-hazardous elements released from the Great War, and with a harsh new way of life. But with all that long-windedness being said though, the Enclave isn't just going to collectively line-up or rally to all, every single motherfucking one going extinct suddenly as the result of a hypocritical explosion with a conveniently-large enough area-of-effect proximity/yield to vaporize anything or anyone that had anything at all to do with the Enclave, and just in a few mere seconds like it was nothing. That being said as well... they're going to be overthinking their actions twice before they go about attempting to assume complete authority over entire regions of land again. Because now, antagonizing so much as one large group is all it could take for a reprisal attack routinely sizable and skilled enough to straight up depopulate both Falls Edge and Colusa. Good thing is, turns out those really large factions are restricted to one thing and one thing only in my fanon, the NCR and the NCR exclusively. 00:53, February 23, 2015 (UTC) :Quite frankly, especially by overall comparison to the wider Wasteland, in my fanon the Enclave would still be a very deadly force with an expanded military and deadly new sub-divisions it didn't even have in Fallout 3, the low-level conscripts and recruits are given advanced power armor mk II or refurbished mk I's and a potent energy weapon as standard issue, for god's sake. :Matters not, how the few... almost everyone of them are equipped with the absolute bar-bone state-of-the-art and molded by up-to-date training regimens seeing popular use in government and military black op units of the pre-War United States' Army and Central Intelligence Agency during the Sino-American War. :No matter how big the Enclave is now, or how much smaller it's gotten, it has still has access to vast amounts of stockpiled pre-War resources, from prototype prefabricated government bunkers equipped with a small vats of the experimental FEV-strain given to U.S. armed force troopers sent to the Chinese mainland pre-War, to scattered but connected Vertibird refueling stations. :Basically, it can still kick the ass of almost anything in it's path that isn't an overpowered demi-god player character, just like in FO2 and FO3 both, so nothing's going to be changed all that much really. Hell, even their main headquarters likely wouldn't fall to any faction at all but a few months of ceaseless waves of the NCR army's human wave attacks or a waaaaay bigger Brotherhood with waaaaay better tactics and training. :Otherwise, the Enclave's beach trench post and retrofitted pre-War U.S. Navy aircraft carrier vessel is one of the most well likely of places to survive conventional attack in the entire Northeastern Coast. Big things come in small packages. :It's been supplemented with plasma turret arrays, two howitzers, and even a anti-air flak cannon utilized and protected by an already sizable garrison comprised of legions of power-armored Enclave troopers, much of them being integrated recruits abducted in deserted areas and implanted with cybernetic augmentations essentially brainwashing the subject into zealous, sometimes zombie-like A few small fireteams of elite units like the Onyx's and shock trooper 'Protectorate' bodyguards of the Enclave High Command Council supplement the main force. :The Enclave's got a major issue with it's population, and it's not what certain people like to speculate: they have more non-combatant civilians in their ranks now than actual soldiers or military servicemen, and very few of them volunteer. :So it's balanced and has good things going for it and bad things as I prefer it, and the future of it looks totally uncertain. A very resourceful, and outright powerful faction like Outer Heaven full-blown meshing with the Enclave wouldn't make any sense in my eyes. :The Outer Heaven is of the new world and has a very-new world idealogy, the Enclave is ancient and zealously devoted to the nationalistic praise and remembrance of the pre-War U.S... :Theoretically, had a single minor detail gone differently even in your plan, I'm very surprised they don't hate each other already so severely as it is they're not already desperate to get at each other enough to declare and wage war on each other, purely because of the difference between the two organizations' idealogical positions. :The Enclave forming a straight-up alliance with anyone seems highly unlikely, IMHO. And even if they did, I can guarantee it'd last about as long as it took the Enclave to get enough of an adequate amount of lacking resource components for a modified-version of the gunship and the transport models of VTOL Vertibird as the result of trade meets with Outer Heaven. :I'd figure that their overall totalitarian-governance, increasingly unpredictable & destructive methods of 'healing' or 'purifying' the Wasteland, and passive support of the slave trade observed current-time in the Enclave under the careless and wreckless leadership remnant in the form of a secretive cabal of military officers and scientific elite: the Autumnist-leaning Enclave High Command hasn't already got the people of Outer Heaven enraged at just how it is the Enclave finds, trains, and feeds their soldiers... 03:46, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Here's to 'commerce with all nations, alliance with none should be our motto'ism. :P NCR bank robbery RP Had an idea for a bank robbery RP on the edges of NCR territory and near New Reno during the events of Operation Presumption and in 2289. That a scenario that interests the participation of some of your other characters? 02:37, March 16, 2015 (UTC) :I'll be in touch eventually with the details, once I get em all fleshed out in my head. Sound good? 02:34, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Broken River Hey Sigvart, just wanted to tell ya I was planning on making a small town located in Wyoming, its a small Brahmin ranching/trade town protected by a former Desert Ranger named Erik Kruger, a character I'm making. Thought I'd let you know because all of that area seems to be your turf. CaptainCain (talk) 19:28, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Broken River is essentially out of the spectrum of the NCR, also I'm fairly certain the Desert Rangers and NCR rangers were separate organizations until their unification treaty. Never the less the town will be void of NCR influence, minus an occasional Crimson Caravan merchant. CaptainCain (talk) 23:07, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Possible RP? Hello Sig! I'm Steve. I've been on haitus for a while and have now ended it. I was parousing the characters section and found Anna Rose in Salt Lake. My new character, Trevor Raynes, is headed west and he'll probably pass by Salt Lake. Feel like roleplaying with them on the forum? ImtheSteve (talk) 11:42, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Re: Re: RP Here's the thread. Let's do this! ImtheSteve (talk) 16:04, April 21, 2015 (UTC) RE: Obligatory Metal Gear Awesome reference You like men! Queen Psycho of LON (talk) 13:41, June 18, 2015 (UTC) No. Queen Psycho of LON (talk) 16:02, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Davie Nox Whoops, typo's been fixed. Thanks for pointing it out. --Kastera (talk) 01:02, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Re:The Infamous Cohiba Question All in good fun. Just thought it might be an interesting story, :P MongoosePirate (talk) 01:30, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Shipping Hello, I was reading about your anna rose character and was wondering if we could ship our characters together? My characters name is Exobyte, just search it, thanks please respond ASAP Theskintaker22 (talk) 21:10, January 19, 2016 (UTC)